


I've Been Waiting for Answers for Way Too Long

by Longanimals



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Giant Spiders, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Sexual Slavery, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Princess Daisy goes to Luigi's Mansion to see if there are actually any ghosts haunting the place. However, all she finds is spiders, and when she gets caught inside a giant spider's web, she gets forced to become its incubator slave for the rest of her life. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 45





	I've Been Waiting for Answers for Way Too Long

Daisy walks up the pathway to the mansion and looks at the map. “Hmm...This is where the rumors said to go...It certainly _looks_ creepy enough…” she says to herself. She fishes into her pocket and pulls out a flashlight. “Alright! Time to see if there’s any ghosts in here!”

The princess opens the door with a loud _*creeeeak*_ and enters. She looks around warily, shining the flashlight all over the room to check if any ghosts are hiding out of her sight. The whole mansion just oozes with this unsettling vibe, not to mention how drafty and dusty it is!

The moldy, rotten floorboards groan with every step she takes. In some places, she’s scared that they might actually give way underneath her. She swallows, trying to avoid thinking about whatever horrors lie in wait in the foundations of the house.

A fleck of dust flies past her nose. “Oh my…Ah...Ah... _*achoo!*_ ” She shakes her head and opens her eyes. The flashlight had strayed over to the wall on her left thanks to the recoil of her sneeze. Her eyes widen when she sees that they aren’t covered in faded blue, torn wallpaper like the rest of the house is. It’s black and moving around, with a million pairs of beady little eyes gazing up at her. The house isn’t infested with ghosts, it’s infested with spiders! Her heart pounding, she shines her flashlight on the opposite wall. That one’s covered from floor to ceiling as well.

“ _Eeeek!_ ”

The tomboyish princess panics and runs straight forward. With one hand tightly gripping her flashlight and another holding up her dress, her movements are irregular, and she loses her footing multiple times, but manages to stay upright.

She shines her flashlight on a room ahead of her. _It looks safe enough...I’ll stop to rest there!_ She picks up the pace, now sprinting down the hall as fast as her frilly dress will allow her to. Just as she passes through the doorway of the room, she feels the wood beneath her sag. However, it’s different this time, as it doesn’t feel like the board itself is sinking, but the wood on top of it, like it’s just rotted away to a soft pulp. She tries to pull her foot out of it and take a step forward, to no avail. Why did she wear high heels today?! Using all of the power in her athletic legs, she lifts her leg up. She gets free, with a strange crackling noise along with it.

“Haha, yes!” The princess turns around to see what the problem with that floorboard was. Once her dress stops twirling from her movements, she sees a familiar orange rod sticking out of the plank. Before she can ponder what it might be, however, she goes to put her weight on her left leg, only to find that the high heel she had gotten so accustomed to was not there. She screams and falls backwards, her mind connecting the dots that the thing stuck inside of the floor is her broken heel.

She wildly flails her arms in a fruitless attempt to regain her balance, but it’s too late. The flashlight spins out of her hands and lands on the floor off to the side, illuminating a hallway with walls covered in spiders. Daisy braces herself, expecting to land on her flat on her back and probably break the soft floorboards underneath her, but instead her body hits something taut. She opens her eyes and looks around, confused. Her body bobs from back to front, like she’s on some kind of horizontal trampoline. She doesn’t know what this thing is, but she’s glad she landed on it instead of the floor! She tries to move her arms and stand up, with no luck.

“Grrr...What the heck?!” She exclaims out loud. It’s like her arms are caught in some kind of glue and she can’t move them. She can move her legs, but the back of her dress is stuck in the glue, so she can only move them until the hem of her dress is pulled taut. She turns her head slightly to the sides. Some of the light from the flashlight is shining over to where she is, illuminating what it is she’s stuck in. It’s white and shimmers in the light, carefully constructed in a spiraling pattern.

“A spider web?!” she says to herself. Spiders are all around her, but they’re all tiny. Could they really have worked together to make a web so big it was able to ensnare her?

Suddenly, the floorboards to her right creak. Her pupils dart over towards the source of the noise. It’s coming from the corridor that the flashlight is shining on. The first thing she sees is two black, spindly legs, then four, then eight, all connected to a fat abdomen. It’s a giant spider, identical to the ones on the wall, only much, much bigger. If she had to make a guess, Daisy would say that it’s about three feet tall and six feet long. A pair of black pincers compliment the eight pairs of beady red eyes that adorn its head.

Daisy’s heart pounds against her ribcage. She tries to muffle her breathing as much as she can and restrain herself from screaming. Hopefully, if she stays quiet, it’ll just go away, right?

The spider turns towards her. She eeps out loud and the beast starts making its way over to her. Now having no reason to keep quiet, she pants loudly, doing her best to keep her breathing steady. The spider positions itself in front of her and turns its head quizzically.

“Uh...Hi Mr. Spider...You aren’t gonna hurt me, are you?” she says, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

The beast bows its front legs and lifts its back ones, bending its head down. Based on the way its head is moving, it looks like it's sniffing her, though for what reason, she has no clue. It examines her entire body in this manner, starting from her feet and working its way up. Daisy tries to pull her head back when the spider reaches it, but it’s pointless. The web gives her no slack at all, putting her face to face with the sixteen-eyed monster.

Deciding that it’s gotten a good enough look at her body, the spider opens its pincers and bites down behind her dress. It snaps its jagged jaws together and starts pulling down, unzipping the seams of her frilly dress like it was designed that way.

“H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t just go undressing a lady like that!” she yells.

But the spider doesn’t stop. It continues until it gets down to the hem of her dress, effectively cleaving her garment in half. Her dress falls to the side, weighed down by the heavy opal in her flower-shaped brooch. Soon, all that’s left to cover her is a matching orange flower print bra and panties set over her virgin pussy and pert breasts. She swallows, her fear increasing by the second. The spider opens its pincers and starts moving towards the thin waistband of her panties.

“W-Whoa, Mr. Spider...What are you doing…” she says, speaking for the sole purpose of not wanting to lose control of her breathing.

Her words fall upon deaf ears. The beast closes its jaws once again, slicing the bindings of her panties. It repeats the action for the other side, causing the front half of her underwear to fall to the floor, exposing her perfectly shaved royal pussy.

“Ahhh!”

Daisy’s sense of control shatters. She’s terrified and has no clue what the spider is going to do to her. It’s either going to kill her or use her body in some way. But the latter seems too unlikely; there’s just no way that this spider could be seeing her in a sexual manner, right?

As if to answer her question, the beast hoists itself up onto its back two legs, supporting its weight against the wall in front of it. The princess shrieks as her field of vision is completely filled with the coarse black fur of the spider’s underbelly. She starts to hyperventilate and her eyes dart from side to side. The spider’s remaining six legs encase her like a cage on both sides. She’s completely surrounded, completely helpless and at the spider’s mercy. Sweat dripping down her face, she looks down. A long, tube-like appendage sprouts from the underside of its abdomen. Daisy’s eyes go wide as the beast presses the tip of the appendage against the entrance to her pussy. She screams again out of fear and denial of what the creature is about to do.

“No! No! Stop!” she yells, thrashing around violently in a futile effort to break free.

The best slides the tip past the entrance of her pussy, forever robbing her of her purity. Tears stream down the princess’s face. She was supposed to give her virginity to her husband, but now it’s been stolen by a monster. It forces its way deeper and deeper inside until it's right at the entrance to her womb. Daisy moans brainlessly as she struggles to wrap her mind around the intensely overwhelming sensations she’s experiencing.

It pauses for a moment, and the only sounds that fill the room are the creaking of the house, the low hissing from the spider, and Daisy’s panicked breaths. Saliva oozes out of the beast's mouth and onto the top of the princess’s head, landing squarely in the hole of her crown. She’s so preoccupied trying to maintain her own sanity that she barely even notices the saliva despite how vile it is.

Suddenly, Daisy feels a strange liquid ooze out of the tip of the appendage and into her womb. She screams again at a shrill pitch. It’s a steady drip of what seems to be lubricant depositing itself in a pool in her womb. She’s never had anything enter her vagina before, much less her womb, and she feels violated in a way that she can’t even put into words.

And then it happens. A fist-sized bulb slides through the tube and presses against the entrance to her pussy. She screams in immense pain and slight pleasure as her vulva is spread to accommodate for the bulb. A dim part of Daisy’s rational mind registers that these are eggs and the spider is using her body as an incubator, possibly for the rest of her life. The egg spreads her pussy lips wider and wider and wider until it finally has enough leeway to pop into the other side, distending the chitinous walls of the ovipositor and sliding up the canal of her pussy at an agonizingly slow pace. Once it reaches the end of the ovipositor, it uses the natural lubricant that it leaked out earlier to spread her cervix, making the process surprisingly quick and painless. In fact, the princess doesn’t even register that the beast just penetrated her deepest part until the soft, gelatinous egg lands in her womb in a bed of the arachnid’s lube.

“Stop! You disgusting creature!”

The process repeats, growing gradually less and less painless each time. Two...Three...Four...Eventually the intense cocktail of pain and pleasure becomes so unbearable that she forgets to count them, or perhaps even how to count. Despite this, she still yells defiantly at it from time to time, perhaps unconsciously.

The spider dismounts from the wall, pulling the ovipositor out of the princess’s violated cunt. Leftover lubricant oozes out of her pussy and down her inner thighs. She looks down at her belly. It’s swollen so much that it looks like she’s pregnant, although there are visible bumps and protrusions where the eggs press up against her skin, revealing the true nature of her “pregnancy”.

Daisy tries once again to break free of her bindings. She pulls against the spider web with all of her might, but it’s no use. No matter how far she pulls her arm out, it just snaps back into place, sending a ripple throughout the silky surface of the web.

“You! I swear, when I get out of here, you’re dead! Dead! How dare you treat a princess like this! Do you know who I am?!”

The spider gazes up at her and cocks its head. Obviously it doesn’t understand what she’s saying. Deciding that its business here is done, at least for the time being, it turns around and crawls back to the corridor from which it entered.

Daisy screams and cries, her struggling getting progressively weaker with each pull. Her pupils dart around her. All she can see is darkness, the spiderweb, and the spider-filled hallway that’s illuminated by the flashlight. A slew of dark thoughts creep into the princess’s mind. What if nobody comes to save her? What if she gets stuck like this for the rest of her life? Is she going to have to lay this spider’s eggs? Will it just replace those eggs with new ones as soon as she lays them?

“No! I can’t give up! There has to be a way out of here! There has to be…”

The princess blacks out, completely exhausted from her ordeal. The eggs inside of her are thriving, using the warm embrace of her womb to grow into healthy clutches of little spiders. They’ll be more than happy to thank their new mama once they hatch. After all, she’s going to be the mama for millions and millions of their brothers and sisters...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
